


Shut Up

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Slight Smut, Steve Minors in English, Steve is Studying, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: One is trying to study, the roommate is noisy.Bucky has a 'guest' over. Steve is trying to study. It doesn't end well.





	

Steve was studying, or at least, he was trying to study. Steve's roommate, one James Buchanan Barnes, or Bucky, as he liked to call himself was making a lot of noise in the room over. 

Steve wouldn't have minded all that much if it wasn't for the fact that it was his English final the next day. 'I know you're studying Stevie, but it's only your minor, not your major. You don't mind a little noise do you?' That was what he had said to him, some giggling freshman girl on his arm, kissing his neck.

Steve had wanted to say no, that it wasn't okay, but he could never refuse Bucky and that damn smirk he had. So he had said yes, sure Buck, do what you like. Oh, how he regretted that now.

with his laptop on the bathroom counter, notes in the sink, slowly getting ruined by the steady drip of water from their faulty tap, Steve tried so desperately to block out the noises from the shared bedroom. The moans, the 'Oh James...' the 'it feels so good James'. He put his headphones in, blared music from his speakers but nothing could hide the sounds. 

But maybe them being noisy wasn't what was bothering him. No, it wasn't the noise, it was the hurt. The hurt that built in his chest at the sound, for Steve had a secret, a secret he would never tell anyone. He had fallen in love with his roommate. 

He had fallen in love with those puppy eyes when he needed something, with that smirk after he had made a sexual pun, with that laugh that bubbled from his chest. Steve Grant Rogers had fallen in love with James Buchanan Barnes. 

So no, it wasn't the noise that bothered him, it was the pain he felt from the knowledge that the guy he loved was fucking some random girl. Pain, anger, jealousy, it all ran through him as he tried his best to study his Othello notes. But all he could think of was the two in the other room. At least he found himself likening them to some characters in Othello. Bucky was Othello, the girl, Desdemona, and he was Iago, the one with the want to tear them apart due to jealousy. 

He couldn't take it any longer. He stood up and snapped the screen of his laptop shut in a violent manner. He then wrenched open the door, staring at the bodies, the tangled, moving, moaning, bodies. He stared for a moment, not saying anything, he watched Bucky's hips as they moved fluidly against the girls, his hands running up and down her sides. He continued watching until he could take it no more. 

"STOP." His voice was almost a snarl, a snarl of a jealous rage. The two people stopped in a fright, the young girl desperately reaching for the covers, some way to hide her body from Steve's prying eyes. Bucky only glared. 

"Steve, buddy. Can you not, I'm in the middle of something." He looked angry himself at being interrupted, but his anger was meek compared to the jealous anger in Steve. 

"No. You're too loud. She needs to go." Steve grabbed the girls scattered clothes from the floor and bundling them up before he stormed over to the bed, grabbing the girl by the arm. "I'm sorry, but you need to leave." 

He dragged her to the door opening it. He pushed her out, and shoved the clothes into her arms, watching her stumbled and stutter for a moment before slamming the door in her face. It was then Steve let out the breath he didnt realise he had been holding in. 

"What the hell man?!" Bucky climbed off the bed, marching over to Steve, clearly not caring about his nakedness. "You just threw my girlfriend out!"

Bucky pushed Steve into the wall, pinning him there with a growl. "She's not your girlfriend! She's just some freshman slut you hooked up with for a quick fuck." He shook his head, the jealousy clear in his eyes, clear for Bucky to see if he looked. 

But he wasn't looking, he was glaring, snarling because Steve was right, he'd found her drunk at a party and had pulled her to the room. It was when he realised that, that he started actually looking at Steve, trying to work out why he had reacted so badly to it. "Are you... You're jealous." There was surprise among the still present anger in his voice. 

But Steve didn't want to admit it, he couldn't admit it, not to Bucky. Which just left Bucky to assumptions. "Do you like her? But you don't know her. Wait... Do you, do you like me?" The anger was slowly ebbing away from Bucky as he started to understand Steve's motives. 

"Shut up, just shut up!" He snapped pushing Bucky away to go off to the bathroom and collect his study things. But Bucky wouldn't let him go, not that easily. He followed him into the bathroom and turned him around pushing him against the counter, his laptop falling to the floor. 

"Hey...-"He started looking down at his laptop, about to protest but Bucky tilted his head back up. 

"I hope you do like me... Becuase otherwise this is going to end badly." He kissed Steve, deeply. Their lips locking together, moving in unison almost the moment the were connected. Steve's hand came up to cup the back of his neck, taking control of the kiss as he walked forwards, pushing Bucky back into the bedroom and onto the bed. 

"Don't fuck anyone else again. You're mine now. I've wanted you too long." He growled against Bucky's lips, of course, once he didn't have all this jealousy coursing through his veins, he would ask Bucky out properly. But right now he didn't care. He just wanted the boy he loved. 

"Fuck, I'm yours. All yours,"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed,


End file.
